Rant & Roar
by Trench Mouth
Summary: A family from Newfoundland move to Tulsa...no good at summaries. just give the story a change.... Language warning.
1. New Town, New Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. Just for fun...yada yada...

Note:I didn't stop my other story... I just keep getting random ideas...

Warning: Coarse Language

"Zach, buddy, I can't believe ya're movin'..." A tall boy with bizarrely bright red hair by the name of Shawn shook his head.

"I know...Me pa got a job in some place in the states...Tulsa...I tink..." Zack said with a shrug. He was nearly 6 foot 4 inches tall, had a rather large build with jet black hair that was un-greased and cut diagonally against his jaw-line. His eyes were different colors, one was a dark brown, while the other was a pale blue, and his eyelashes were long and thick, making it look like he was wearing eyeliner. He sighed and looked at the rest of his gang, " Alright, Boys. From now on, Jean-Claude is in charge. You do what he tells ya now." Everyone nodded in understanding and glanced at the blond haired boy with ice cold blue eyes that only stood 5'6, though was well built.

" Well miss ya, Bie.." Mac said with a nod. He was just about 6 feet tall with only a slight build and light-brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Zachariah, " His mother Juniper called, " time ta go."

Zack looked at all of his friends, " Try and have some fun without me, guys" He grinned abit.

"Bonvoyage, mon ami." Jean-Claude gave a small wave.

"Good Luck!" Murdock, Kenneth and Bruce said in unison. They were triplets, all the same height at 5'11, with dull auburn hair and dark brown eyes and all the same build.

The drive to the airport was quiet. Not only was Zack leaving all of his friends, but his sister Matilda was leaving all of hers. His sister was an unusually person, anyone could see that. She had an average height for a 13-year-old, with dark brown hair and pretty green eyes. But around her neck was a silver chain with a pacifier on it, which she sucked on constantly when nervous...

Zack thought that the plane ride would never end. He was so glad when it had ended. They had met up with a guy that showed them to their new car, courtesy of his dads boss, and showed them to their house on the east side of town. He told them that Zack and Matilda would be going to the high-school tomorrow.

After a goodnight sleep, Zack was up bright and early, made breakfast and headed out the door to his new school. He really like school, but didn't like being the new kid.

His first class was English. He loved English. He was a total bookworm sometimes. But first, he had to get to Homeroom. After he found the class, he stepped in and right away, the teacher pulled him to the from of the class, " Alright, class, We have a new Student going us today, Zachariah MacNeil. He come's all the from Canada!" She smiled, then turned to Zack," Now, why - don't - you- tell-us-abit-about-yourself" She asked slowly, as if she was talking to someone that couldn't speak English. He raised an eyebrow, " Why ta fuck are ya talkin' like that?" he asked her.

The teacher's smile disappeared and she blushed abit," W-why don't you take a seat next to Mr.Mathews?"

"Eh?" Once again he raised an eyebrow and the teacher pointed to a boy with long, rusty-color side burns that looked like he just woke up. As Zack walked over to the empty seat, The teacher asked, "Now, who'd like to show Zack around today?" Almost every girl in the room raised their hands. The boy with the side-burns still looked confused.

By lunch time, Zack manage to lose all of the girls following him and went to his locker. He noticed the boy with the side-burns was approaching him with a large grin on his face.

"What?" Zack asked, not liking the way the guy was looking at her.

"You the new kid, right?" The boy asked, leaning against a locker.

"Well, well, well, aren't we the observant one." Zack rolled his eyes,"Is there somethin' I can help ya with, Friend?" He asked.

"Whats wrong with you eyes?"

"Ain't nothing wrong me eyes."

"You're real tall" The boy said with a nod.

"Really? I didin' notice."

"Taller than Darry"

"Who?..What ta fuck are ya talking about?

"You talk funny." The boy crossed his arms.

"Holy Jesus christ on a fuckin cross, Dunt ya have anythin' better to do than annoyed the fuck outta me?" Zack yelled at the boy. " Get the hell away from me, ya grease ball!"

"No." The boy's grin widened."Where ya from?"

"Newfoundland."

"Whats your name again?" The boy asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Zachariah MacNeil" He extended his hand to the boy, who straighted up and shook his hand, " Two-Bit Mathews"

"What kinda name is 'Two-Bit'?"

"What kind of name is 'Zachariah'?"

Two-Bit noticed a girl walking down the hall with a pacifier in her mouth, looking highly annoyed. She stepped up to Zack and was muttering something. Zack to the pacifier out of her mouth, " I hate this school. Its full'a shit heads" She said, then Zack put the pacifier back into her mouth.

Two-Bit raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Two-Bit, this is me sister Matilda. Matilda, this is Two-Bit...Come on, Mat, lets get ta the caferteria.."

"You guys not gunna eat in the cafeteria, are ya?" Two-bit asked.

Zack raised an eyebrow, " Naaaaw...cause that'd jus' be to cliche.."

Two-Bit laughed, "naw, Only Soc's eat in the caf."

"What ta fuck is a soc?" Zack asked

"Rich kids." Two-Bit shrugged, " Us greasers eat outside."

"Right..." Zack really had no idea what this guy was talking about, but went with him anyway.

In the parking lot, Matilda went and talked with some auburn haired boy that couldn't be much older that she was, so Zack figured that the boy was in her class. Two-Bit had introduced him to most of the people, A guy with greasy swirls called Steve, a little nervous looking kid named Johnny, and from what I heard, that auburn haired kid was named Ponyboy. Then there was a kid named Curly, and atleast 6 others. He found it strange that they all wore so much grease in their hair...

After school, Matidla had took the bus home, but Zack thought that it'd be fun to walk. He wasn't a block from the school when a mustang pulled up beside him and 5 guys stepped out. These guys had their hair cut short and were wearing clean pants and shirts. Zack started to laughed, " What ta hell are ya's wearing?" He laughed until he had gotten punched in the face. " Oh..so dats ta way ya's wanna play." He took off his leather jacket and put it on the ground and got into a boxing stance. He had various Celtic tattoos on his arms and even more under his shirt. The fight went pretty well considering it was 5 against 1, that is until Zack felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and something cold dripped down. He had been stabbed, but that only pissed him off. He turned around, but his reaction time was slower, now, and ended up getting cut across the chest, then across the stomach. After that it was only easy to get him to ground, where they repeatedly kicked his sides till he ended up passing out.

When he woke up, he saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring down at him, " Whoa...Jean-Claude...you grow like...5 inches..." He muttered, trying to figure out where he was.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" No French accent, so he knew it definitly wasn't his old friend Jean-Claude, But he decided to push his luck."...and it looks like ya got beat in the face with an ugly stick.." Zack grinned and heard laughter all around him. The blond raised his fist, but some said, " Lay off, Dally." and the blond just walked off with a pissed off look on his face.

Zack looked around and saw Micky Mouse was on the T.V. Also, he saw Two-Bit sitting on the floor, Steve and a boy that looked like he should of been in movies with Marilyn Monroe before she died. Zack sat up, painfully clutching his side.Only then did he noticed most of his torso was wrapped tightly in bandages. He looked over into the kitchen and Johnny, Ponyboy, The pissed off blond boy and a taller, better built, brown haired man. Zack stood up with a grunt of pain which caught the attention of the big guy in the kitchen, " Hey, you should lay back down..." He said.

Zack raised an eyebrow, " Eh? And whys that?"

"Cause you got stabbed the shoulder, a 5 inch gash across your chest and stomach, and about 3 cracked ribs."

"_Only_ 3?" He said with a fake disappointed voice, " Well, dammit. I guess I'll have better luck next time." He rolled his eyes

"Sit back down, wise ass." The guy looked ready to kick his ass if he didn't sit down, so he did. Usually he could take on someone that size, no problem...but right now he was in no shape to fight.

"Oh!" Two-Bit jumped up, " Forgot you don't know everyone here...That's Dallas, Darry and Sodapop" He pointed to them when he said there names..

"Is your name really Zachariah?" asked the movie-star look-a-like.

"Is _your_ name really Sodapop?"

"Yep!" His smile was so big, Zack had to smile, too, " So,are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Dunno...abunch of goofy-lookin guys climbed outta some car..I was doin pretty well till one of those fuckers stabbed me...everything went ta shit after that..." He sighed, " Never happened back home...No one tryed to fuck with me or me gang."

"You were in a gang?" Steve asked.

"Yup...there was me, Jean-Claude, Mac...Shawn...and the O'Conner triplets, Murdock, Bruce and Kenneth." He just kinda went quiet after that

" You miss them, don't ya?" Ponyboy asked..

"Yeah...I do..."

Another Note: The mis-spellings in " " are ment to be mis-spelled because thats how they're pronounced...


	2. A Day In The Life Of

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.

Note: This chapter is written differently from the rest...obviously...

Jean-Claude's Day.

He paced back and forth, kicking some snow off the edge of the cliff. He was waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. He had called a meeting for 4 o'clock, he had a plan that he needed to go over with the guys. He sighed. The guys never seemed to come on time. He looked down into the water, then all of the sudden he heard laughter. He turned around and saw the Triplets. Bruce had slipped on a patch of ice and Murdock and Kenneth were helping him up, still snickering. Mac and Shawn came up behind them..Bruce was muttering something about the groundhog, and how it was the groundhogs fault there was still snow and ice on the ground...

"Alrighty, Jean, what is it ya wanted ta talk about?" Mac asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well..."His french accent was thick, " I was thinking...that since March Break starts next week, How about on Friday, we get the ferry to Cape Breton then we drive down to Oklahoma?"

Shawn raised his hand, " uh, whats in Oklahoma?"

Jean-Claude sighed, covered his face with his hand and shook his head, " Tulsa is in Oklahoma, Shawn..."

"Oh!" Shawn smiled," You mean we gunna go visit Zachariah?"

"Oui, and snaps for Shawn for figuring that one out..."

"Ya dunt have to be so sarcastic, Jean.."

"Ya, well, you don't have to be so stupid, now, do ya Shawn?" He sighed, " Come on..lets get a beer.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Matilda's Day

After school, Matilda was walking home with Ponyboy and Johnny. She kept looking from one boy to the other and smiled, " Yous guys would look real tuff if ya's had your ears pierced.."

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Only girls get their ears pierced." Ponyboy said.

"No. My brother got his ear pierced, and so does all of his old friends...it makes them look tuff." Matilda told them.

"The reason your brother looks tuff is because he is tough." Ponyboy said.

"Come on, you guys sayin' yous dunt want one?" Matilda tilted her head to the side.

"Not like we got the money to get it done..." Johnny said quietly.

Matilda grinned, " I know where ya's can get it done for free..."

Not 5 minutes later, Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting on the bed in Matilda's bedroom, each of them holding and ice-cube to their ear, watching Matilda cut two lemon wedges, then sterilize 2 sewing needles with a lighter.

"This aint gunna hurt, is it?" Johnny asked.

"Well...when it's done by a professional, there's only a little pinch.." Both boys let out a little sigh of relief, but then Matilda kept talking, " But this is gunna sting like a bastard."

She picked up one lemon wedge, one of her small, golden loop earrings and a belt, then went over to Johnny. She took the ice-cube from Johnny, then handed him the lemon wedge and the belt, " Put the lemon behind your ear and bit down on the belt." As Johnny did so, Matilda grabbed the needle and put the point to Johnnys ear, " On the count of 3, alright?" Johnny nodded, " Ok..1...2...3" She pushed the needle through the skin and a painful groan came from Johnny. She then removed the needle and the lemon, then put in the earring. She then handed the belt to Ponyboy and got him another lemon wedge and picked up the other needle. She did the exact same thing to Ponmyboy as she did to Johnny. When it was done, both boys were looking in the mirror on Matilda's vanity, " So," she smiled, " What do ya's think?"

"Cool..."Ponyboy muttered...

"Is it supposed to sting?" Johnny asked her.

"For the first day..But trust me, It would of hurt alot more if you's didn't numb it first.."

"Not bad.." Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah..I can do tattoos, too." She said proudly.

Ponyboy and Johnny looked at each other, then back at Matilda...

---------------------------------------------------------

Zachariah's Day

The whole day was painful for Zachariah. Every time he had to sit down and stand up and walk. He cursed those damn Socs. He now understood what He had been told by Two-Bit and the Jean-Claude wannabe.

He was so glad when the last bell of the day rang. He couldn't wait to get home and just lay down and not get up.

He had been walking home with Two-Bit. They had been telling jokes all the way home.."Ok...So two Newfies were applying for a job. Now, One guy was a genius, and the other guy was a total idiot. In the interview, they knew that they had to answer a question to get the job .The genius turned to the idiot and said, ' hey, let me go first. Then when its over, I'll come back outside and give you the answer.' So when the employer called him in, He sat down and the employer said, ' All you have to do is make a sentence with the word ' Great ' In in.' So the genius said, ' I got a green jacket and I think that's great'. So he got the job and then stepped out of the office. He told the idiot that all he had to say was, ' I got a green jacket and I think that's great'. So the idiot went in and said, ' I got a green jacket and I think that's great' and the employer said, 'No, no, you need to make a sentence with the word ' Fascinate'. So the idiot thought for a moment, then said, ' I got a green jacket and I think that's great. Its got 10 buttons but I only fascinate! ((Note: its a pun..))

They both laughed , but stopped when the same car that he had seen yesterday drive by them. Zack and Two-Bit exchanged glances and just kept walking. They took a little short cut through an alley way and got to Zachariah's house 10 minutes quicker than they would of been if they took the long way.

When they got inside, Zack looked around, " Hullo?..anybody home?.." He heard some muffled sounds coming from upstairs and went to check it out.Two-Bit followed. The sounds were coming from his sisters room.. He knocked on the door then opened it. He looked inside and raised an eyebrow..as did Two-Bit, then Two-Bit laughed and said, "Glory, you two better not let Darry see those or he'll take 'em off with a cheese grater..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Just for fun, Here's a cute little thing that happened to Sodapop and Steve at Work...

Some girls had just spilled a bottle of pop and Soda had to get the mop to clean it up. He sighed and looked at the the floor after cleaning up the mess, but then, all of the sudden, he grinned, " Find a penny, Pick it up and all day long you'll have good luck!" He picked up the penny and put it in his shirt pocket. He headed for the counter to go tell Steve and slip on the freshly mopped floor and fell flat on his ass. A girl that was just leaving started to giggle then went out tell her friends what just happened.

Sodapop looked confused. Steve went over to help his buddy up.

" I don't get it. I was supposed to have good luck.." Sodapop pouted.

"Why were ya supposed to have good luck?" Steve asked him

"Cause I found a penny and picked it up.."

"Was is on heads or tails?"

"Tails. Why?"

Steve rolled his eyes, " You only pick it up if its heads side up, or else it's bad luck."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Soda asked him

"Throw it away.." Steve told him.

Sodapop stood up, took the penny out of his pocket and threw it away. He was heading for the counter when he heard, "hey ,cool! " He turned around to see Steve pick up the penny he had just thrown away, " It landed on heads...that's good luck..."


	3. The Warrior

Disclaimer : Dont own the Outsiders

----------------------------------------

Zachariah was walking home after school and noticed a group of 4 Soc's beaten on someone. As he got closer, he noticed that that someone was Johnny.

Zack ran over to them and just started pounding on 2 of the guys,then they all ran away. He looked down at Johnny on the ground and shook his head. He helped Johnny to his feet, " Alright. 6 o'clock. In ta empty lot. Don't be late." And with that, he walked off, leaving Johnny with a nose-bleed and a very confused look on his face.

It was 10 after 6 and Zack was pacing back and forth. Even though it was alittle cold out, He was only wearing a black muscle shirt and a loose fitting pair of blue jeans. When Johnny finally came and Zack went up to him and threw a punch, which Johnny had to duck to avoid. That went on for a few minutes till Zachariah made to kick. Johnny put his arms up to block his head. It didn't hurt him too much, but his did loose his balance and fell over. Johnny was breathing heavily, looking up at Zack as if he had lost him mind..." What the was that for?" Johnny eyes were wide.

"Seeing what you could do" Zack smiled and sat down beside Johnny. "Now look, You gotta learn ta fight or you'll get ya're ass kicked all ta time." He sighed, " In every guy has a warrior in him. The warrior has 3 parts to it. Strength, Might and knowledge. Strength is ta least important of ta tree because dere are alotta strong guys tat dunt know how ta fight nor do tey got determination. Tey only wanna fight to prove tay're strong. An' from what I saw, you have some knowledge of it, ya definitely know how to block." He grinned, " But it aint enough. I'mma going ta teach ya more...What say you?"

" I say you're outta your damn mind, Is what I say" Johnny said

"Your probably right. But listen, Buddy,you needa learn dis stuff. Or ya gunna get your ass kicked for da rest of your natural life."

Johnny sighed, Fine.."

"Good." Zack stood up and then helped Johnny to his feet, " Now. Meet me here tomorra at 6. NOT 10 after 6 like ya did taday, or I'll beat yar head in, got it?"

Johnny's eyes widened, then he nodded.

"Good. Now go get some rest. Ya look like shit."

On Saturday, after only 2 days of training, Zachariah thought it be a good time to see if Johnny could take someone on.

"Wait...you want me to jump someone?" Johnny asked, not really liking this.

"No. See, were gunna wait till some soc comes walkin by. When he does, 'bump' into him. couple of words get exchanged, he gets pissed off, takes a swing, then after that its not 'Jumping' him, its self defense.."

"Riiiiiight..." Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck dat shit, b'ye, I'll take 'im"

Zack and Johnny turned around and saw a tall boy with bizarrely red hair, jumping around and punching the air like a boxer warming up, surrounded by 4 other boys, 3 of which were 5'11,auburn haired triplets and a 6 foot tall boy with light-brown hair.

"yeah, Like ya could, ya jack ass" One of the triplets said.

"Could too"

"Could Not"

"Could too"

"Could not"

After that they started fighting. Johnny just took a step back, he was so damned confused. He was going to leave, But Zack put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, " Johnny, my boy, These here are me friends, Shawn, Mac and the triplets, Murdock, Kenneth and Bruce..Guys, Dis is Johnny...I'm teaching him ta fight."

"Ya can't teach fah shit, Zachariah" Shawn shook his head, " What ya gotta do is leave the lad with Jean-Claude for a few days. " He said with a nod. " He's da one dat taught you, rememba?"

"yeah, yeah, I remember...hey...where is Jean-Claude, anyway?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dally, Two-Bit and Ponyboy were walking down the street. Dally was talking, well, complaining about his girlfriend, when he crashed into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you little munchkin" Dally growled.

"Who you calling Munchkin, Shit for brains?" A 5'6 boy with blond hair ice blue eye that looked like a shorter, more handsome version of Dallas Winston.

"What did you just call me?"

"What? Didn't hear me with those big ears of yours?" The boy put his hands on his hips.

"Why I outta..." Dally made a fist

"Yeah, outta, but couldn't of you tried."

Ponyboy couldn't help but notice that the boy had a thick, french accent.

Dally took a swing, and the boy ducked and punched him hard in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. Then the boy kicked him in the sides.

"Hey...wait...are you Jean-Claude?" Ponyboy asked.

The boy and Dally stopped fighting and looked at the auburn haired boy that kinda reminded him of one of the O ' Conner boys, " Oui...And...you are?"

"Oh...um...Ponyboy..."

"And you know me...how?"

"Oh...Zachariah told us about you...we're his new friends..." Ponyboy said.

"Oh. Great. Do you know where he is?"

"Uh...He went to the lot with Johnny."

" So, where is the lot?"

"Oh, Come on, we'll show ya"

"Great. Lets go." Jean-Claude followed the boys with his arms crossed. Him and Dally kept glaring at each other all the way there.all the way there.


	4. Untitled

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders...

--------------------------------------------------------

As they headed toward the lot...Ponyboy just looked over her shoulder, then started to run. Dally looked over his shoulder, too. Then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jean-Claude asked.

"Oh, Darrys driving home" Dally nodded in the direction of the car as it drove past..

"So?" Jean raised an eyebrow..

"Well, Ponyboy's supposed to be grounded.." Dally shrugged and laughed some more.

"Pourquoi?"

"Huh?" Dally raised an eyebrow..

Jean- Claude sighed and rolled his eyes, " Why?"

"Got his ear pierced...him and Johnny got it done by Zack's little sister."

"Yeah. She does good work.." Jean pushed his hair away from both ears..he had 5 studs and 8 loop earrings in each ear.

"They each got a tattoo, too, but Darry doesn't know about those..." Two-Bit said with a chuckled. " but when he does...man..."He shook his head.

When they had gotten to the lot, Jean-Claude saw all of his friends giving what seemed to be fighting tips to a dark haired, nervous looking boy. Jean figured it was Johnny. He stepped up to them and motioned for the guys to back off and for Johnny to come closer. When Johnny got close enough, Jean-Claude made to punch him in the face. Johnny flinched and covered his face to block the hit, but it didn't come. He lowered his arms and saw Jean just standing there with his arms crossed, a grin forming.." Two for flinching." He said, giving Johnny two quick jabs in shoulder. He then walked past Johnny and up to Zachariah.

Two-Bit was trying to hold Dally back..He really didn't like Jean-Claude.Which was ok, because Jean-Claude didn't like Dally, either.

"So. What brings ya ta da states, Mon Ami?" Zachariah asked.

"delivering the shit you left behind." Jean-Claude shrugged.

"Eh? Like what?" Zack raised an eyebrow, " You aint one to play the mail man..."

"Oui, But...You left all of this shit at my house." He laughed, " Its in the truck of my car...and there's no way you can have a party with out them."

-------------------------------------------------

They had walked to the motel where they were staying. Jean-Claude led them to his 1958 black Cadillac. He popped the trunk ," Lets see...theres...your Violin," He said, taking out the violin case and handed it to Zack.

"It's a Fiddle.." Zack corrected, slightly turning red..

"Right. Fiddle. And then there is your flute, " He handed the flute case to Zack, " And this." Jean-Claude took out a black velvet sack.

"Ah." Zack grinned. He opened the sack and took out a .22 revolver. He checked the chamber, then put it into the belt of his jeans. " How could I of forgotten these?" He laughed abit, then looked over at he other guys, " Oh, Jean, I got a little favor ta ask.."

"Whats that?" He tilted his head slightly.

Zachariah motioned for Johnny to come over, which he reluctantly did. When he did, Zack put an arm around his shoulder, " Jean-Claude. Dis is Johnny. He's got a little bully problem. Now. I'mma pretty good teacher, but a day or two with you?.." Johnny's eyes widened.

Jean-Claude smiled, " Alright." He put a hand on Johnny's shoulder, " Come on." He started to push Johnny away from the rest. Johnny looked back for someone to help. But they all just stared. Zachariah laughed, " Dunt worry...He'll be fine..."

----------------------------------------------------

They had all went back to the Curtis house. They just sat around playing cards and talking..Zachariah even played some tunes on the fiddle.Matilda came by to see Ponyboy, but wasn't allowed out of his bedroom.

It was nearly 6 when Johnny had come in with Jean-Claude. " Oh my god." Darry got to his feet, " Johnny what the hell happened?" Johnny was walking with a limp, there was a bruise on his cheek, dried blood under his nose, and he was clutching his side.

"Nothin.." Johnny muttered.

"He was just training." Jean-Claude said with a shrug.

"Training? he looks like he got run over by a car..." Darry's temper was rising. "Johnny, hows your side?"

"It hurts..." He muttered.

Darry sighed." Go sit down..Let me check it out.."

"What? Uh.No. I'll...I'll be fine"

"Sit down Now."

Johnny looked at Matilda for help..she just put the pacifier in her mouth... When none was offered, he went to sit down.

Darry lifted Johnny's shirt enough to check his ribs. His eyes widened. There were no broken ribs, plenty of bruises, but thats not what Darry was looking at, " Johnny! Where the hell did you get that?" It was a tattoo of a tribal sun.

"Um...um.." Johnny thought of what to say..

"Wait..did Pony.." Darry took a glance over at Matilda, who looked away.

"Ok. Everyone out, now." Darry said. Johnny was going to get up and leave, but Darry made his sit back down. When Matilda was about to leave, he stopped her and told her to sit at the table with Johnny. When everyone else left, Darry went down the hall and dragged Ponyboy out of his room. He sat him down by Matilda. Darry sat down across from them. There was a very long silence. Darry was obviously trying to calm down before he freaked out and beat them all over the head.

"Ok." Darry sighed, " First. I want to know what the HELL made you two think it was ok to get a tattoo?"

Ponyboy and Johnny just shrugged.

Darry sighed again. "Ok...Why would you even want one?"

Again, they both shrugged.

Darry stood up." Where did you go to get them done?"

Matilda raised her hand slightly.

"And why did you give them Tattoos?"

She shrugged.

"Alright..this is going now where.." Darry began to pace back and forth..

Outside, the guys were just sitting around the front lawn, until they all heard Darry yelling...

"So, now what?" Murdock asked.

"I dunno...lets go to a movie or something...maybe Darry will be calmed down by the time we get back..."


	5. Another Untitled

Disclaimer : I do not own the Outsiders...

---------------------------------------------------

"...And after that, the cops had to get out of their cars to try and get Marc and myself..." The movie had ended and everyone was just walking home, Dally and Jean-Claude were telling story's of events before the got arrested for the worse thing that had done. Dally story had involved him being chased almost 3 miles, damaging 2 cars and beating up 2 cops. "...We had lost them briefly when we ran into Philippe -"

"Who's Philip?" Sodapop asked.

"Non, non, non, It's Philippe" Jean-Claude corrected him.

"Philip, its what I said."

"non, It's Philippe..."

"Philip?"

"Philippe!Not Philip"

"yeah, Philip" Soda smiled and nodded.

"non, It's Philippe...listen to me, Phil.."

"Phil," Soda repeated.

"ippe"

"ippe"

Jean-Claude smiled, " Philippe"

"Philip." Sodapop grinned. Everyone was laughing. They found it hilarious.

Jean-Claude punched Sodapop in the arm. Soda rubbed his arm and moved to stand on the other side of Steve, and when Jean wasn't looking, Soda stuck his tongue out at him," Now, After we ran into Philippe.." He glanced at Soda to see if he was going to start up again, "..at the rink, He had the same kind of problem. Now we couldn't go back the way we came, and we couldn't go the way Philippe came, so we went into the rink and hid the locker room. We were there for nearly 20 minutes before the cops came in. Now, none of us wanted get caught, obviously, So we just started fighting them. Now there was at least 8 of them, and the three of us kicked ass. But get this, we stepped out side, right, I was in front of them at the time, The second I stepped out of the door, I got shot by 4 different fucking cops that were outside waiting."

"No way" Dally didn't believe him.

"Oui way. I got the scars to prove it."

" Oh, yeah? Lets see." Dally crossed his arms.

Jean-Claude took off his jacket and showed then the small scars from there the bullets entered. One in his upper arm, 2 in his shoulder, then the one on his chest, " That one almost killed me," He told them. Soda had stepped closer for a better look. " Did it hurt?" He asked, which was kind of a stupid question.

"Yes...luckily I was only conscious for the first 15 minutes.."

"Does it still hurt?" Soda asked.

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Does it hurt now?"

"No..."

"What about now?" Soda asked, poking the scar on his chest.

Jean-Claude swatted his hand away, " Don't do that."

"Why? Did it hurt?" Soda asked, keeping his hands behind his back.

" Kind of, alright?" He snapped. Soda put on a little pout, " Sorry.." He muttered.

Jean-Claude sighed, " It's ok."

----------------------------------------------------

They had gotten back to the Curtis house and noticed Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny and Matilda were still there, only now they were sitting the the living room talking, and there was a tall man with black, slicked back hair sitting there, too. They all looked up as they came inside.

"Zachariah, Ya shooda stayed far dis, ya know." the man said.

"Hey, He told everyone else ta leave..and he seemed pretty pissed so we left.." Zack shrugged.

"Did ya know aboot dis b'far ta-night?" His accent was thick and hard to understand at times ((Note: I know what it sounds like because my Uncle talks like it and It really is hard to understand...))

"Well...Kinda...I saw her givin then da tattoos..but it was too late ta stop her...Oh, Guys, my father, Luke," He said, mostly to His new friends. " Dad, dis is Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit and Dallas.." He pointed to each of them as he introduced them.

Luke looked from Dallas to Jean-Claude with a raised eyebrow, then back at his son, " Dunt tell me d'eres fuckin' two a 'dem?"

Everyone started to snicker, except for Dally and Jean-Claude...And Pony,Johnny and Matilda because they weren't allowed to talk at the moment.

"So, What are there punishments?" Sodapop asked.

"Matilda 'as tree weeks groundin' " Luke said,looking at his daughter at the couch.

"Ponyboy and Johnny also have 3 weeks punishment" Darry said.

"Wait, Your grounding me?" Johnny asked, He looked at Dally, " Can he do that?" He asked him.

"Well.." Dally was about to say more before Darry spoke up, "Yes. I can. "

"Well...can't ya at least wait till after the break?" Sodapop asked.

Luke and Darry looked at each other for a moment, " Alright. Fine. After this week, they'll have one month grounding."

"A month?" Ponyboy whined.

"Wanna make it two?"

------------------------------------------------

Eventually, people started to leave..but the last 2 to leave were Dally and Jean-Claude, even worse, they were taking the same way. So there was just a long awkward silence, both boys walking with their hands in their pockets, looking at the ground.

Dally looked up and stopped walking as he noticed a mustang pull up beside them. He reached out the grabbed the back of Jean-Claude's jacket to stop him. Jean-Claude turned around, rolling his eyes slightly, "Ce qui?"

Dally just nodded in the direction of the Soc's getting out of the car.

"Qui sont ils?" Jean asked.

"What?" Dally sounded annoyed with him speaking french.

"Who are they?"

"Socs." Dally told him.

"What?" It was Jean's turn to be confused.

"Socs...you know...the rich kids from a 'higher society'..the like ganging up on Greasers" Dally told him, " What? Never had any in French-ville?"

"I drove down from Twillengate." He rolled his eyes slightly. " And yes. We had them. But we didn't call them 'Socs' "

"What did you call them?"

"Rich kids.." Jean-Claude grinned abit.

While they had been talking, the Socs had approached them and formed a circle.

"So, Grease, let me guess..." One of the socs said, speaking to Dally, " You tryed to clone yourself, but a shrimp got into the machine?" It had to be one of the corniest things either of the boys had heard, but for some reason, the Soc's friends laughed.

"Isn't there some guy named Bubba you should be fucking up the ass right now? You know, Exchanging alitle bodily fluids? Giving him a STD or something?" Jean- Claude asked with a smirk. Dally grinned, but didn't laugh.

The boy grabbed Jean-Claude by the collar of his jacket, " Fuck you!"

"Sorry, you have to take me to dinner, first."

Dally laughed at that one. But that's when the fists started to fly.

When it was over, Jean-Claude and Dally only had a few scratches, mostly on their hands. But the Socs were still picking themselves up.

"So, you teaching Johnny how to fight like that, right?" Dally asked.

"Oui." Jean-Claude gave a slight nod.

"I guess you're all right.." Dally shrugged.

"Really?" Jean-Claude raised an eyebrow, " I still think you're kind of a pansy"

Dally just stopped in his track, slightly stunned. But Jean-Claude just kept walking with his hands in his pockets.


	6. Jolly Butcher

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders...

----------------------------------

Zachariah, Two-Bit and Dally were just sitting on a bench in the park, watching Jean-Claude teach Johnny to fight.

"Alright, so Buck is having a party tonight, " Dally said suddenly, " And I told him about how you and your friends play."

"Eh? Ya told him dat after hearin' me play 'Pop goes the Weasel' when there was nothing else ta do?" Zack sighed, "Whaddid he say?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He asked me to ask you if you'd play there tonight." Dally said with a bit of a shrug.

"Man, I dunno..." He thought for a moment, " Hey! Jean!" He called.

Jean-Claude stopped for a moment and looked over at Zack, " Yeah?"

"Did ya'll take your own instruments with ya's too?" He asked.

"Naturellement" Jean-Claude shrugged and turned his attention back to Johnny.

Zachariah looked back at Dally, " Does dis Buck have a piano?"

"Uh, Yeah..But its usually used as a table.."

"Good. Den dere should be no problem"

----------------------------------------------------

Dally took Zachariah,The triplets, Shawn, Mac and Jean-Claude to Buck's place about 2 hours before the party to get set up. Dally knocked on the door for a few minutes before Buck actually answered the door. He raised a eyebrow as he saw the group of people behind Dally carrying instrument cases. "So, this is the group of musicians?" He looked at Zack, " What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?".

" Ain't nothin' wrong with me eyes. 'Sides, even if dere was somethin wrong, I can play dis ting blind!" Zack grinned, waving his fiddle case around.

Buck raised an eyebrow, " Is that a violin?"

"Its a fiddle,b'ye, get it da fuck straight." He pushed his way past Buck and the others just snickered and followed Zack.

Buck glared at Dally, who mearly shrugged, and said, " Don't worry about it."

----------------------------------------------------

After the place started to fill up, They started to play some jigs and reels. Each of the boys stood up and did alittle step-dancing every now and again.Eventually, Mac stood up, the song changed his pace, He was going to sing..

"Oh won't you come along with me love

Come along with me!

Come for one night and be my wife

And come along with me

Well it is of the jolly butcher as you might plainly see

As he roved out one morning in search of company

He went into a tavern and a fair girl he did see

Ah come for one night, be my wife, oh come along with me

He called for liquor of the best

And he makes such fortune play

Come have a drink, it will make us think

That it is our wedding day

Oh won't you come along with me love

Come along with me!

Come for one night and be my wife

And come along with me

Well he called for a candle to light their way to bed

And when he had her in the room these words to her he said,

"A sovereign I will give to you, for to embrace your charms

And all that night, that fair young maid, lied in the butchers' arms

Oh won't you come along with me love

Come along with me!

Come for one night and be my wife

And come along with me

Oh, Early the next morning be sure it went his way

He looked unto that fair young maid and unto her did say,

"That sovereign that I gave to you, do not think me strange,

Well that sovereign that I gave to you will you give me back me change!"

Oh won't you come along with me love

Come along with me!

Come for one night and be my wife

And come along with me

Well about a 12 months later he roved out once more

And he went into the tavern where he'd often been before

He wasn't in there very long when his fair maid he did see

And she brought forth a baby three months old and placed it on his knee

When he saw the baby, he began to curse and swear

And he said unto that fair young maid, "Why did you bring him here!"

"Well he is your own, kind sir", she said, "Do not think me strange,

Well that sovereign that you gave to me, I gives you back your change!"

Oh won't you come along with me love

Come along with me!

Come for one night and be my wife

And come along with me

Oh won't you come along with me love

Come along with me!

Come for one night and be my wife

And come along with me"

People cheered. Mac took alittle bow. Music started up again and more people started to dance.

-------------------------------------

They all cleared out around 5 am. On they way home, they seemed so full of energy. Doing cartwheels most of the way home. But as each of them had gotten to their rooms and laid down on their beds, they were out like a light.

--------------

Tra la la la la la ! I heart you all!


	7. rumble part 1

Disclaimer : I do not own the Outsiders.

Note to Jamea : I live on Cape Breton. So Im about a 30 minutes ferry ride away.

Note to everyone else that reviewed : Thanks for the reviews!

-------------------------------

" Hey, Mrs. MacNeil, is Zach home?"

"He's still'a sleepin, hon. I'll go get 'im" Juniper smiled , " Make yar selves comfy." She then went upstairs to get her son.

Two-Bit and Dallas went and sat down in the living room. They looked out the room and noticed there were still some unpacked boxes. There was a pair of swords, crossed, on the wall, over a trophy cabinet. They went over to it. "First place - Caber toss - awarded to Zachariah A. MacNeil, First place - Putting - Zachariah A. MacNeil, First place - Pole Vault - Zachariah A. MacNeil, Champion - Wrestling - Zachariah A. MacNeil..."

Two-Bit was slightly confused, "Ok..I know what the pole vault is ..and wrestling...but what are the other two?

"Dunno..." Dallas shrugged. They went on reading.

"First place - Hammer throw - H. Luke MacNeil, First place - Hill Race - H. Luke MacNeil " Dally looked closer and noticed something written under the last one , " 'If you can see the summit it's going to rain, if you can't see the summit it's rainin.' "

Two-Bit started to laugh.

"ya l'ke dat, do ya bies?"

They turned around and saw Luke leaning against the wall. He was only about an inch shorter that his son and had a slightly smaller build. He walked toward them, that's when they noticed he had a small limp. "D'ose are jus fum las' year." He dragged a box over to the couch and sat down. Curious, Two-Bit and Dally sat down on either side of him. Luke continued to pull trophies and medals out. Some more dated the same as the others in the cabinet. Except they were for highland dancing and sword dancing, awarded to to Matilda W. MacNeil. Then, some older ones for dancing, except it had Zachariah A. MacNeil on them. Two-Bit and Dallas laughed, " Zach was in a dancing competition?"

"Part o'da games, bies." Luke said. " He was in'im till he was 16." He said, pulling out some Hockey trophies. Some belonging to Zach, some to Luke.

"Damn. How many trophies do you guys have?" Dallas asked in disbelief.

"Lots." Luke smirked, " Vincere vel mori"

"Huh?" Two-Bit and Dallas looked strangely at the older man.

" Clan motto. Ta conquer or die. " He said, pulling out a photo album. He flipped though for a moment. " D'ese are from the Scottish highland games." Two-Bit and Dallas looked at then and started laughing. There was a picture of Zach in a deep green plaid skirt wrestling with another boy in a yellow plaid skirt. There were ones with him putting, and doing the caber toss. What they laughed harder as was him doing the pole vault in the skirt. Other ones had Luke in the exact same skirt while he was throwing the hammer.

"W-w-wwhy are all the guys wearin' those skirts?" Two-bit said, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Kilts, bie, kilts. They bear the tartans for the Scottish clans. Makes em easy ta identify. See da guy?" Luke pointed to the boy in the yellow kilt, " He's from da MacMillan clan. Ya can tell by the color and the pattern ."

"Does...does he wear a kilt often?" Dallas asked, still grinning.

"Some o'da time. Usually far formal occasions or fancy school dances, he wears da full outfit.."

"Hey..What does the A stand for?" Two-Bit said, holding up one of Zach's dancing medals.

"Archibald."

"Whaddabout W?" Two-bit asked, holding up one of Matilda's.

"Winifred."

"What about - "

"Hugh." Luke answered before the question was finished.

"Oh..."

"Hullo, guys.." Zach said as he entered the living room, rubbing his eyes " whatch'a looking at?"

"Photo album" Dallas grinned.

----------------------------

Matilda, Johnny and Ponyboy were sitting in the vacant lot, each reading their own book. Ponyboy was reading The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe. Johnny was reading Peter Pan and Matilda was reading Anne of Green Gables. After awhile, Ponyboy asked, " Matilda...do you have a tattoo?"

"Yup." She said.

"Do your parents know about it?"

"Nope."

"Wasn't it hard to give one to yourself?" Johnny asked.

"Not where mine is."

"Where is it, actually?"

"I'll show ya's..but ya's can't tell anyone about it, got it?"

Pony and Johnny nodded.

Matilda unbuttoned her blouse and showed then her right breast. A small amount of the tattoo was covered by her bra, " Its a Celtic knot." She said, re-buttoning her blouse. Ponyboy and Johnny were blushing, but Matilda didn't notice. She was still reading her book.

---------------------

Tim Shepard came by the Curtis household around supper time. A rumble had been threatening to happen for a while. Socs had seemed to be attacking lone greasers more and more. But now the rumble was actually going to happen. Apparently, Culry got jumped walking home drunk, and was currently at the hospital. They gone to far, he said. They had to pay. Lucky for the greasers, they had some visitors to replace the men they had beaten and resting in bed. Tomorrow night, the Socs were going down.

-----------------------

For some reason, Greasers always like to get cleaned up before a rumble. They put extra grease in their hair. They tucked in their t-shirts. Shaved, put on cologne. Things like that. Zach and his old gang did something like that, too. Zachariah wore his kilt proudly. The other boys wore their tartans proudly, too. Shawns tartan was Yellow, black and red(MacLeod). Mac's was a mix of reds blues and greens(Caledonia).The O'Conners tartan was many shades of green. Along with their kilts, the wore leather sporrans, black tank tops, army boots and brought their Sgian Dhus, just in case they needed them. The only boy not in a kilt was Jean-Claude. Kilts not being a part of his ancestry. Instead, he wore black jeans.

Boy, the looks they got when they reached the lot. The greasers didn't know weather to laugh or run. Yes, the looked intimitdated. Large muscles, covered in tattoos. But...they were wearing skirts.

Tim went over to Darry , " Those your guys?"

"Yeah..." Darry sounded unsure.

"Why the hell are they wearing skirts to a rumble."

"Uh.." Two-Bit stepped into the conversation, " Actually, they're called kilts...Zachs dad said something about the Scottish wearing kilts in battle or something like that.."

"So, They _are_ ready to fight, then?" Tim asked.

"I hope so."

-------------------------------

Ok. Im gunna stop it there for today.


	8. Rumble part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. I only own the Canadian characters.

Note: Chapter is kind of short.

--------------

Zach walked up to Darry and Tim, " So , when are dese...Socs coming ?" He asked.

"Soon...just...just why are you wearing a skirt?" Tim asked

"It aint a skirt.." Zach growled.

Everyone just socialized for the next 10 minutes. When a few cars pulled up at the other end of the lot, Zach said, " Dere here.."

"Tell me something I don't know..." Tim said

"Ok. I'm not wearin' nny underwear."

Tim took a few steps sideways.

-------------------------

At the time the rumble was going on, Luke had decided to go for a walk. He needed to get out of the house, stretch his legs. Half way through his walk, he noticed the rumble going on. He mumbled curses under his breath as he went over.

It was dark out, and one of the socs had mistaken Luke for one of the greasers in the rumble. He only noticed that the person coming toward the group had a limp. Easy target, he thought.

The space between Luke and the soc closed. When the soc got close enough, he took a swing. Luke caught his fist and bent the boys wrist back till it snapped. One of the socs friends saw what happened and pulled out a knife and went at Luke, stabbing him in the upper arm, but he didn't have time to pull it out. One of the Greasers had stepped in at this time. Everyone got quieter after that. There wasn't supposed to be weapons in the rumble. Suddenly everyone stopped. They heard sirens. Someone had called the fuzz. There were shouts and curses and everyone scattered and ran away.

Zach was about to run, but turned back, " Da, come on..lets go.."

"Na, na, you go. I'll ca'ch up..."

"But da - "

"Go, befar I bet the life outta ya, ya little bastard! Now go."

----------------------

It was two hours later and Luke wasn't home. Everyone was gathered in the living room on the MacNeil house.

"He'll be fine, Zach..." Soda said. He was sitting on the couch, watching Zach pace back and forth.

"A Taxi jus' pulled up outside!" Bruce said, looking out the window.

When Luke came though the door with his arm in a sling, he was bombarded with questions. He motioned for them all to shut up and they did.

"So, what are we gunna do?" Dallas asked after a minute of silence.

"Wha du ya mean, wha we gunna do?"

"Look, A soc stabbed you. Now we gotta get 'em back.In this town, it's an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth."

"Dat 'ow tings work 'round here, is it, Dallas?"

"Yeah.It is.."

" If its a eye far a eye en a tooth far a tooth, then the whole town'd be blin' and toothless."

Dallas opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Your arm hurt, Mr. MacNeil?" Ponyboy asked, interrupting the silence.

He shook his head, " Naw, Us MacNeil's 'ave a large tolerance far pain."

"Really?"

"Ya. Me brother Jarge only cried out in pain twice in 'is whole life."

"Why?" Two-Bit asked, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

"Well...da first time he'd been walkin' in da woods, right? And he tripped and fell right on a bear trap. The thing closed right on his privates - " Just about ever guy in the room cringed

"What about the second time?" Soda asked.

"Second time was when he ran the length of the damned chain.."

Zach laughed, so did his old friends. It wasn't the first time they heard this story. The others just stared unbelievingly. Two-Bit looked at Zach, " He's jokin', right?"

"Nope...ta see...Uncle Jarge aint the sharpest tool in da shed, if ya know what I mean..."

Luke laughed. " Got dat righ'. Once when we was kids, I made 'im a pair o' cardboard wings en told 'im he'd fly if 'e'd jump offa the barn..."

"Did he do it?" Two-bit asked.

"Ya. Broke his collar bone, too..." Luke shook his head, laughing again.

Dallas shook his head and muttered, " Bunch of nutty fuckers.."

--------------

Note: That think with the cardboard wings and the barn actually happened. My dad really did jump off a barn because his brother said he'd fly with the wings and he really did break his collar bone. seriously.


	9. Skirt?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders...

Note: Short Chapter. Sorry.

----

"D'jeat yet?"

"Naw. D'iju?"

"Naw.T'weraly."

Zach nodded and yawned.

Luke got up and put the kettle on the stove, "Go get ready far school...an' wake yar sister up, too."

Again, Zach nodded. He stood up and went up stairs. He pounded on Matildas door, yelling, " Time to get up, Mat!" Then he went into his bedroom.

He looked though his closet and frowned. Then, he went to look though the dresser, "uh oh.."

"Quit arsen around up dere, Zachariah. Come an' get yar breakfast.."

Zach sighed, " oh well..."

----

The drive to school was...slightly uncomfortable. Johnny, Pony and Matilda were sitting quietly in the back, which wasn't unusual, in the front, Two-Bit and Zach weren't talking, but the kept glancing at each other. Eventually, Zach broke the silence.

"It's da only ting I 'ad to wear."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Eveyting else was in da wash."

Two-Bit shook his head as they pulled into the school parking lot. When Zach stepped out of the car, he straighten his kilt and ignored the stares he was receiving.

----

Alot of guys were giving Zach a hard time today, but the worst Heckler was Bob, and Zach wasn't going to take much more of this. In his last class of the after noon, He had history. Both Bob and Two-Bit were in this class. Bob sat on Zachs left and Two-Bit was on his right.

It was near the end of the class, when Bob sneered, " Nice skirt, MacNeil."

At first, Zach just smirked at him, the raised his hand, " Sir! Sir!" He waved his hand in the air till he got the teachers attention, when he did, he pointed to his left," Bob is sexually 'arrassin' me!"

"Just...how is he harassing you, Mr. MacNeil?"

"He's makin' un appropriate sexual comments towar' me an' it makin me uncomfo'ble."

The teacher was about to say something, then the bell rang. Bob hurried out of the class.

Zach and Two-Bit stepped out of the class room laughing a few minutes later.As they walk down the hall, Bob came up and grabbed Zachs shirt and pushed him against the locker, " You're gunna pay for that, greaser."

"Now jus' wait one minute.." Zach looked up and down the now crowded hallway,then back at Bob, grinning.

"What are you smiling at, huh?"

"STOP TRYING TO KISS ME, BOB SHELDON!"

Bob looked horrified. " Shut up, man."

Two-Bit was trying not to laugh.

"STOP TOUCHING ME, BOB!"

Everyone in the hallway was now looking at Bob and Zach.

"Shut up," Bob hissed, raising his fist.

"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR IDEAS OF SODOMY! NO MEANS NO!"

Bob was just about to punch Zach, when they heard a teacher yell, " Mr. Sheldon!" from the other end of the hall.

Satisfied, Zach smirked, " Seein has 'ow eveyone now tinks yar inta twigs and berries ,You tink dat dat red 'ead girl o' your will go out wif me?"

Bob punched Zach just as the teacher finally got there.

"What is going on here?" The teacher asked, pulling Bob away from Zach.

"Ma'am," Zach put on a hurt facial expression," I came ta dis country, with me family, away from all me friends and relatives, so we could still make ends meat. Not to have some rich kid insult me and my cultural ancestry, and get..attacked by...by..."

Two-Bit, with a somber expression on his face, stepped up beside Zach and patted his back.

The teacher frowned, " Don't worry about it, Mr. MacNeil. We have ways to deal with such behavior.."

"But...But.."

"No buts, Mr. Sheldon. " She said, leading him down the hall to the principles office.

Bob looked over his shoulder to glare at Zach, who smiled and waved.

After a moment, Two-Bit and Zach fell back into the lockers, laughing uncontrollably. They slid down the lockers and onto the floor, where they stayed for a few minutes, " Damn.That was good. You'd very convincing."

" I am, ain't I?"

"I swear to god I thought you were gunna start crying for a minute..."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. You should join drama.."

They looked for each other, "Naaw..." Then started laughing again.

----


End file.
